


Berry? Like Strawberries?

by intabularasa



Series: Faberry Week [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Baby!Quinn to the rescue, Bullying, F/F, Faberry Week, Kids, kid!faberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intabularasa/pseuds/intabularasa
Summary: Finn and Karofsky are picking on Rachel at recess. Quinn thinks that they're idiots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Faberry Week 2013: Kid!Faberry prompt.
> 
> Moved here from my FF.net account.

"What's a rachelberry?"

"It sounds _gross_!"

Rachel sighed, her seven year old self fed up with the boys in her grade teasing her. Finn and David were the worst of them. Her daddies told her that it was because they liked her. She thought that the idea was absurd. It spawned about a dozen questions on why it was okay for boys to pick on girls just because they like them and what kind of a message that sent for little girls. She was rather advanced for her age.

"What's the matter? Is Rachel _Baby_ gonna cry?"

"What are you two doing?"

Rachel looked up to see Quinn Fabray approach the boys. Her hair was in loose braids hanging over each shoulder, pink dress and white cardigan blowing with the slight breeze, her eyes were narrowed and challenging as she looked at the two boys. She really was the prettiest girl Rachel had ever seen.

"I-"

"Shut it, Koffsky," her missing front teeth didn't let her get David's name out quite right, but that did nothing to ease the boys' fear. "I want you and Hudson to leave her alone!"

"C'mon, Quinn. We're just playing."

"Leave!"

Rachel watched in awe as the bullies scurried away to the monkey bars. "T-thank you, Quinn. You really didn't have to-"

"It's no problem," taking a seat on the ground next to her, Quinn leaned in toward Rachel to whisper, "Why were they making fun of you?"

Rachel giggled, "It's no secret. You don't have to whisper," Quinn blushed, "Do you know my name?"

"Rachel."

"Yes, but my last name is 'Berry' and-"

"Like strawberries?"

The little singer sighed, "No, not like strawberries. It's the same word but it doesn't mean that _I'm_ a berry! I mean- I am, but not the fruit kind!"

Now it was Quinn's turn to giggle, "Rachel, I know what you meant. It's the same as if your last name were Fabray." Both girls smiled at that.

"Yeah, it's just my name."

"So they were making fun of you by calling you a fruit?"

"I guess so... I mean, if you look at it that way."

"Well, that's dumb," Quinn frowned.

"Why?"

"Because fruit is sweet. You're sweet, too. They're just telling you what you are. Besides, being sweet is a good thing. Really, they're trying to make you sad by calling you a good thing."

Rachel had never thought of it like that before. She smiled at the other girl and turned to face the playground.

The girls sat quietly for a long time. They watched the other kids playing and laughing, wondering why they were content to stay away from the fun and just sit together.

"Hey, Rachel?" Quinn asked finally.

"Yeah?"

The whistle blew to signal the end of recess. Quinn leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to the tiny girl's cheek and whisper to her, "I really like strawberries."

Quinn ran off to their teacher, giggling. Rachel sat for a moment with a silly grin on her baby-face and her small hand pressed to her cheek before she jumped up to follow their class inside.


End file.
